


Give You a Show

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Zayn, Cock Rings, Come play, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, I think that's everything, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Liam, literally just smut, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i suck at summaries so just read to find out ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give You a Show

**Author's Note:**

> yo this is my first smut so hopefully it doesn't suck too bad lol

Zayn always loved when Liam went into Dom mode with him. Something about getting told how good he was, getting whispers in his ear from Liam about how much of a good boy he was for taking Liam so well, just really fucking turned him on. 

But there's those times he aches to be punished by Liam. Hard. 

Sometimes Zayn would purposely disobey Liam's demands because he knows how worked Liam gets and will give it to him good. 

And that's why he's in the position he is in now. 

Liam just got home from work, loosening his tie as he walked through the door, not even so much as glancing at Zayn. The night before, Zayn was being a "very bad boy" as Liam put it and told Zayn that his punishment would be Liam not touching him for a few days, and not even 24 hours later Zayn is already weak, needing Liam's touch.

But Zayn being Zayn, he has a plan. 

Liam walks to their room undressing and getting into something more comfortable as Zayn waits patiently in the living room for him to come back.

Five minutes later, Liam walks out in a pair of gray sweats and missing top.

Of course he would.

Zayn bites his lip watching Liam walk over to the opposite side of the couch and sit down leant back against the couch and legs spread, still not even looking at Zayn. 

Zayn gets up and pretends he is about to walk towards their bedroom, but stops in front of Liam and quickly drops to his knees in between Liam's parted legs looking up at him. 

Liam suppresses a smirk the best he can and reaches for the remote, turning on the tele and still not paying Zayn any attention.

Zayn rubs at the inside of Liam's thighs before ghosting his hand over Liam's cock, Liam visibly taking a deep breath as he does so. 

Zayn smirks to himself before rubbing at Liam's growing cock over his sweats. Liam pushes his lips together to suppress a grunt and tries to keep his focus on the show that he doesn't even know what's going on that's playing on the tele. 

Zayn leans forward, kissing Liam's cock over his sweats before climbing up through Liam's parted legs and straddles him, immediately going to kiss at his neck.

Liam still says nothing, but tilts his head to the side to give Zayn more access. 

Zayn grinds down once onto Liam's lap before nipping at his ear and thenwhispering,

"I'm sorry for being a bad boy daddy, let me make it up to you." 

Liam groans at that. Being called daddy was one of Liam's favorite kinks, as Zayn calling Liam daddy was one Zayn's favorite.

Liam's resolve is rapidly breaking as his breifs become tighter and cock becomes harder. 

"How exactly will you make it up to me baby boy?" Liam finally speaks, resting his hands on Zayn's hips.

Zayn smirks against the skin of Liam's neck where he was sucking a mark,

"Let me give you a show."

Liam closed his eyes for a second. He loves watching Zayn. He was such an exhibitionist and Liam got off on it. 

Zayn trailed kisses up to Liam's lips pausing inches away from his mouth as if to wait for Liam's answer.

"Okay." Liam states simply as Zayn presses their mouths together, kissing very roughly and sloppily just like they both liked it.

After a few minutes, Liam grabs the backs of Zayn's thighs and stands up, carrying him to their bedroom.

Liam presses Zayn into the bed, kissing him one last time before pulling a nearby chair in front of their king size bed and motioning for Zayn to start.

Zayn smirks and sits up some going to grab their box of 'toys' they keep in the closet, and places it on the side of the bed. 

Zayn crawls back to the center of the bed, resting on his knees and bites his lip as he begins slowly and teasingly removing his shirt. When he gets it off he throws it off to the side before leaning forward on his elbows looking at Liam,

"You run this show daddy," Zayn bites his lip, "tell me what you wanna see." 

Liam smirks, motioning for Zayn to lose the joggers. 

Zayn nods, dipping his thumbs into the waist band of his joggers before pulling them down, revealing he was wearing no underwear as his cock bounces up slapping against the bottom of his stomach. 

Zayn then sits back on his calves, looking at Liam waiting for him to tell him what to do.

Liam pointed to the box of toys next to him before saying,

"Grab a cock ring."

Zayn swallowed at that, grabbing the cock ring knowing that he probably was not going to be coming anytime soon. 

Liam motioned for him to crawl over, and slid the ring down Zayn's dick that was already leaking with pre come. 

"This is for being a bad boy yesterday." Liam said and then sat back in his chair as Zayn turned back around crawling to the center of the bed. 

"Lay on your back and have your legs spread nice and wide so daddy can see that tight ass of yours baby boy." Liam said.

Zayn practically moaned at that, immediately obeying Liam's orders. 

Liam stood up walking to the box of toys before pulling out the lube and handing it to Zayn and sitting back down. 

"Open yourself up nice and good for me, yeah?"

Zayn popped open the cap, pouring a generous amount on his fingers, "Okay daddy." 

Zayn slowly brought his hand down to his hole, circling it a few times before pushing one finger in, moaning out loud at the feeling. 

He easily pushed in a second finger alongside the first, pumping in and out slowly, trying to reach that special spot. 

Meanwhile, Liam was watching from the chair, cupping himself over his sweats as Zayn added a third finger and moaning out a "daddy!" 

Zayn started rocking down on his fingers to meet his own thrusts, head thrown back and lips parted as he moaned soft "uhs" and a "daddy" everynow and then. He felt close, but knew he couldn't come as he clenched on his fingers.

Liam noticed and said "Stop." 

Zayn whined a little, but pulled his fingers out nonetheless, wanting to please Liam after being such a bad boy.

"Grab the black vibrator baby boy."

Zayn quickly leaned over, finding said vibrator in the box and grabbing it, waiting for Liam's next instructions. 

"Go ahead." Liam said motioning to him as he began to take off his sweats and boxers, wrapping a hand around himself as he watched Zayn.

Zayn grabs the vibrator, using the rest of the lube he had on his hand to coat it, before slowly pushing it in, moaning loudly as the tip hit his prostate perfectly. 

"Fuck," Zayn moans out loud. 

"Mmm baby boy, you look so good like this." Liam says as he starts stroking himself, "Turn it on now."

Zayn presses the button on the bottom as the toy starts vibrating right on his prostate. His back arches of the bed as the intense pleasure runs through his body. He throws his head back against the bed in pure bliss as his body shakes from the pleasure. He wants to come so bad, needs to, but with the cock ring it's impossible. 

He stays this way for a few minutes as Liam watches in awe, chewing on his lip and stroking his cock fast. 

"Alright baby let me watch you ride it."

Zayn clicks the toy off, resting for a moment as he tries to catch his breath. 

Once he does, he pulls the toy out, whimpering slightly at the emptiness, and re positions himself so he's facing away from Liam, and Liam has a perfect view of his ass.

Zayn looks back at Liam, positioning the dildo under himself as he slowly sinks down, moaning out a loud "fuck daddy" as he bottoms out. 

Liam can feel his own self getting closer to the edge and stops for a moment, squeezing at the base of his cock to delay his orgasm.

Zayn makes eye contact with Liam as he lifts up off of the dildo and sinks back down, building a rhythm. 

"How does that feel baby boy?"

"Feels good," Zayn moans softly, "Wish it were you though daddy." 

Liam moans at that and starts stroking his cock once again. 

"'m so wet daddy."

Zayn continues riding the toy for Liam and it's driving him crazy. To feel so close to the edge and not be able to go over. 

After about 10 minutes of Zayn continuously riding that dildo in front of him, Liam decides that his hand is not enough.

"Do you wanna come baby boy."

Zayn moans, "God yes daddy, wanna come so bad." 

Liam groans standing up and crawls on the bed behind Zayn, stilling his movements and slowly pulling the toy out. 

Zayn visibly shakes some, as Liam coats his own length with lube. 

"Daddy is gonna let you come soon since you've been such a good boy for me, alright baby?" Liam says, pushing Zayn lightly so he's on his hands and knees and aligns himself with Zayn's gaping hole.

"Yes, please daddy." Zayn whimpers, wanting to come so bad. 

Liam grabs Zayn's hips, pushing in slowly, his cock being engulfed in Zayn's suffocatingly perfect tight heat. 

They both moaned in sync, as Liam built up a steady rhythm. In no time Zayn was rocking back against Liam's cock and meeting his thrusts and hitting that one bundle of nerves each time.

"Daddy, need to come so bad." Zayn whimpered as Liam picked up the pace, making Zayn's elbows give out as Liam began to fuck him deeper and into the mattress. 

Liam was close already after watching Zayn fuck himself for the past hour, and his thrusts began to get sloppy. Liam leant forward, slowly pulling the cock ring off of Zayn.

He hadn't even fully removed his hand before Zayn collapsed, white taking over his vision as pleasure finally exploded through his body as he came hard onto Liam's hand and on the bed as he clenched deliciously down on Liam's cock, sending Liam over the edge with a loud moan as well, painting Zayn's walls white with his come. 

He thrusted sloppily riding through both of their orgasms as they both panted. 

Liam pulled out slowly, laying down next to Zayn as they both came down from their highs. 

After a few minutes of regaining his thoughts, and catching his breath Zayn felt Liam's come dripping out of his hole and despite him being sensitive from just coming, he ran a hand down to his hole and felt the need to push it back in, loving the feeling of Liam's come filling him up.

Liam opened his eyes and saw what Zayn was doing and grabbed his hand to stop him. 

Zayn blushed deeply feeling embarrassed that Liam caught him doing that, when Liam crawled down between Zayn's legs using his own finger to push the come back into his hole, thrusting his finger lightly to put it in so it wouldn't drip back out again. 

Then Liam got an idea and leaned down, licking up some of the come on Zayn's hole as Zayn whined and moaned at over sensitivity, his cock already fully hard again. 

Liam then began using his tongue to thrust his own come back into Zayn's hole, holding on to Zayn's thighs as they began to shake.

Before long, Zayn was coming over himself again, arching his back and shaking wildly as his second orgasm of the night ripped though him.

Liam reached over to the box of toys, grabbing one of the various butt plugs and slowly pushed it into Zayn's hole sealing the come in.

Liam then crawled back up next to Zayn pulling Zayn into his chest as he was on the brink of sleep and kissed his forehead,

"Now you're already ready for round three in the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> be my friend on Instagram :,) @ziams1d


End file.
